Feelings
by inuyashas-pen
Summary: A new cat has moved into the neighborhood. He had no friends until he met Grape, what will the future have in store for him and his presence around Grape?
1. Chapter 1

The night was chilly and the full moon lit the ground. A black and grey tabby was walking the streets. He had a black collar with an oval hanging from it, which seemed pretty dull for his personality. The back of it was engraved with his name, Jake. "At least it's a beautiful night." He told himself.

He was use to the cold, he was abandoned once and now he's ownerless again. He walked into an alley and found himself in something that resembled a human restaurant for pets.

As he walked in his eye was caught by a beautiful cat. Her fur was purple and she was wearing a collar that was a lighter shade of purple, almost blue with a fish tag hanging from it.

"Maxie you should stop drinking so much. It's starting to get on my nerves." She had said to the cat she was with. He was black with a grey belly and a bite mark on his right ear.

"Heh, I'm just trying to have somewhat of a good time." He said slurring his words. "Hey! What are you looking at?" the cat called "Maxie" had yelled at him.

Jake was taken aback and had realized that he was staring a little too much at the lovely female cat. "I'm sorry. I'll just be on my way." Jake said walking away.

He was cut off by "Maxie" and was pushed. "No stay a little longer fatty." He said with a smirk. Jake glared his emerald eyes glinted in the moonlight.

"I'm not fat. It's actually muscle." Which was true, he exercised more than normal house cats do. "Wha- *hic* -atever. I don't care. I wanna know why you were ogling my girl."

But with that last comment "Maxie" passed out cold. The purple cat strode over. She sighed as she apologized. "He only recently became sort of a jerk. And I know this is a bit much to ask from you after what just happened… But could you help me get him home. He's sort of heavy."

Jake couldn't say no. So he picked up the sleeping "Maxie" and followed the female cat. "My name is Grape. That's my boyfriend, Max." she said. Jake gave a half smile.

"My name is Jake." Grape returned the smile "Nice to meet you. I don't remember seeing you around the neighborhood." Jake nodded his head.

"I just moved here. But to tell the truth I don't have an owner." Grape looked shocked, "you're feral?" Jake shook his head, "No no. I'm just… well I was abandoned by my first owner. He had treated me so kindly too."

Grape's eyes softened and seemed to tear up. "Yeah, I know that feeling." Jake then continued. "My owner taught me Parkour. I avidly had practiced. Then one day he dropped me off by a police station while I was sleeping, with a note that read 'I can't keep him, please take good care of Jake.'"

Grape then asked, "So how did you get to this neighborhood?" Jake tilted his head, "Well… I was actually entered in a training program, which was usually for dogs over at the police station. So I became part of the police force." Grape was surprised.

"Wow, that's really cool. But then why do you not have a home?" Jake sighed. "My guardian was terminated from the force and I was confiscated from his care. I now live with Fido's owner but… I don't like being there so I just live on the street. Fox's dad tells me to just be ready to go in the morning to get to the police station."

Grape could only utter the word "Oh" Finally they were at Max's house and they dropped him off. Jake then turned to Grape and said, "I can walk you home if you want."

She was surprised but decided to take the offer. Unlike their walk to Max's house this walk was pretty much quiet and it felt a little awkward. Finally they got to Grape's house.

Jake was about to leave when he was grabbed by Grape and kissed, much to his surprise. Grape blushed and quickly said, "I'm sorry! I just… have been having problems with Max. I am soo sorry if I startled you or-"

She was interrupted by Jake, who placed a finger to her lips. "It's understandable. I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around?" She nodded "I'm sure you will."

Jake turned and took his leave. Getting a running start and scaling a wall, vaulting over the top and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake woke up covered in morning dew. He shivered from the cold and shook it off. He stretched his legs and decided to take a small run.

As he was climbing a wall he spotted Grape's house and remembered last night. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he wanted to visit and check in on her.

As he walked toward the door he heard a male voice from the inside "GRAAAAAAPE! There's a cat outside coming towards the door! Is he a friend of yours?"

Shortly after the door opened and Grape was standing in the doorway looking confused. "I thought you had work." Jake shook his head

"No actually I only have to go to the police station Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Grape then walked outside, closing the door behind her

"Oh that makes sense." Jake scratched his head candidly. "So who was yelling?" he asked. Grape then looked a little annoyed.

"That was Peanut Butter. He likes to wake me up for everything that happens." Jake started to feel guilt. "I'm so sorry to wake you."

Grape shook her head "No no, it's ok. If it wasn't you he woulda found something else to bug me about." Grape then looked as if she came to a realization.

"Oh, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to kiss you so suddenly. I had been so stressed with Max's attitude, and plus… well you reminded me of him when we first started dating. He was so much nicer. So it was as if you were Max… so yea. Sorry."

Jake blushed as he remembered the kiss and he scratched his head candidly again. "Yeah, it's all good. And there's no reason we can't just be friends right?"

Grape chuckled lightly, "Right. I would love to have you as a friend. Who else do you know in the neighborhood anyway?"

Jake frowned, "Well… I know Max I guess. And now I know of Peanut Butter." Grape's eyes widened. "Oh, well would you like to come in?"

Jake was a bit surprised by the gesture, "Sure. Is it ok with your mom and dad?" Grape nodded her head. "Yeah, they don't mind visitors."

As soon as they walked through the door, a brown dog with a red collar that had a bone hanging from it came up to them. "Hi! My name is Peanut. Are you a friend of Grape's?"

Jake nodded his head. "My name is Jake; it's nice to meet you Peanut." Peanut's eyes brightened. "Do you like video games?"

Smirking, Jake couldn't help but nod. "Of course I do. I don't play many anymore though." Peanut looked shocked. "But why not?"

Jakes ears and tail drooped. "Well, because I don't really have a home right now."

The eager look in Peanut's eyes quickly was replaced with sympathy. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Jake shrugged. "It's ok Peanut. I still get through the day just fine."

Soon Jake partook in playing video games with Peanut as Grape took a nap. He figured that this would at least distract Peanut so that he wouldn't wake her.

After two hours Grape woke up and Peanut decided to play pretend. Peanut and Jake were knights who were on a quest to save the princess, aka Grape.

They faced ogres, trolls, puzzles, riddles, and of course dragons on the way. Soon it was getting late and Jake found himself needing to leave.

"It was fun playing with you, Jake. Hopefully you'll come over often!" Peanut said as Jake was walking out the door.

"Yea, don't be a stranger. Come over whenever you are feeling lonely and need friends to be with" Grape said.

Jake couldn't help but smile as he went off to sleep on Fox's lawn so that Fox's dad would take him to the police station the next day.


End file.
